1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a carrier, and more particularly to a glass substrate carrier that has a tray assembly and a non-contact brake assembly braking the tray assembly with an attractive force without generating dust.
2. Description of Related Art
Liquid crystal displays (LCDs) are light and compact and are used widely in the world at present. The fabrication of the LCDs is in a clean environment. The core element of a LCD, a glass substrate has to be manufactured and carried in the clean room without any dust that probably damages film transistors or microcircuits on the glass substrate.
With reference to FIGS. 6 and 7, a conventional glass substrate carrier used in a clean room to hold and carry glass substrate comprises base (90), a tray (91), a transmission device (92), a handle (93) and a brake device (94).
The base (90) is movable on the ground and has multiple wheels.
The tray (91) is mounted slidably on the base (90) and may hold a glass substrate.
The transmission device (92) is mounted on the base (90), is connected to the tray (91) and is capable of sliding the tray (91).
The handle (93) is mounted rotatably on the base (10) and is connected to the transmission device (94). Rotating the handle (93) drives the transmission device (92) to extend or retract the tray (91).
The brake assembly (94) is mounted on the base (90) and the tray (91) and has a first brake element (941) and a second brake element (942). The first brake element (941) is mounted on the tray (91) and has a braking ball mounted on the brake element (941). The second brake element (942) is mounted on the base (90) and has two reverse-V-shaped protrusions formed on the second brake element (942) and a V-shaped recess defined between the reverse-V-shaped protrusions.
When the tray (91) carrying a glass substrate is retracted by the transmission device (92) in response to the handle (93), the braking ball of the first brake element (941) on the tray (91) collides one reverse-V-shaped protrusion and is stuck in the V-shaped recess of the second brake element (942) to stop the movement of the tray (91).
However, the collision of the braking ball and the reverse-V-shaped protrusion generates shatters and dust, which may attach to the glass substrate and damage microcircuits of the glass substrate.
To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention provides a glass substrate carrier with a non-contact brake assembly to mitigate or obviate the aforementioned problems.